


Have Hope

by dcrthkenobi (galakticfinn)



Series: BodhiCassian Raise Poe [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakticfinn/pseuds/dcrthkenobi
Summary: Chapter 1: Cassian comforts a young Poe at the Rebellion Base.Chapter 2: The Rebellion Evacuates the Rebel Base.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because we needed some Cassian and Kid!Poe in our lives :)

Poe bounced up and down on the crate in excitement when he saw Cassian striding now the middle of the hangar. Unable to contain himself any longer, Poe jumped down from the crate raced over to Cassian as fast as his legs could take him.

“You’re back!” Poe squealed as he jumped up, arms reaching up toward Cassian.

Cassian bent and quickly scooped Poe up into his arms and spun him around once. “What’re you doin’ here, Buddy? You know you’re not supposed to be in this area.”

Poe shrugged and pressed his face into Cassian’s shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like a tear-filled “got lonely.” The excitement of Cassian’s return quickly drained away, leaving behind an upset toddler.

Cassian gave a soft sigh. He felt bad for Poe, there weren’t many other children on base – any children that were on base were all older than Poe. Growing up amid a rebellion base wasn’t ideal, even surrounded by a base full of rebels that cared about him.

Poe was young, but he was smart. He may not fully comprehend what was going on, but he knew that it was bad. He also knew that whenever an adult left the base there was a chance that they wouldn’t come back. Kes and Shara already had to have _that_ conversation with Poe a couple times when pilots didn’t return. Cassian could still remember Poe’s confused, tear streaked face as the he ran to Cassian – his two-year-old mind blaming the messengers for the tragic news.

Cassian sat down on a nearby stepladder and settled Poe onto his knee. “It’s okay,” he said, rubbing Poe’s back gently.

Poe sniffled and shook his head. “I want mommy and daddy.”

“They’ll be back soon.” Cassian reassured Poe. His voice was confident, but deep down he wasn’t sure himself – there was never a surety in the Rebellion.

“What if they don’t?” Poe asked, voice soft. He looked up at Cassian with wide, watery eyes.

“Have hope, Poe. Everything we have is built on hope.” He stood up and set Poe down on his feet. “Right?”

Poe took Cassian’s outstretched hand and nodded. “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion evacuates the base before the Battle of Endor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a sequel drabble with Bodhi!! Because Bodhi is adorable. (And cameo from K-2SO). Also sidenote because it might seem weird that Poe is just chilling there with K-2SO. Well my reasoning was that Cassian wanted to keep Poe in a place where he could be seen and not left behind? Let's pretend that makes sense.

The base was chaos. Rebel personal moved swiftly through the base, skirting around each other. Poe sat off to the side – carefully watched by K-2SO. Poe nervously fiddled with the X-Wing pilot doll that Bodhi had pieced together for Poe using scraps from one of his own ruined flight-suits. The doll was scrappy, but it was well loved and Poe’s favorite possession.

Poe could tell that something was wrong. The base was never usually _this_ hectic. It made Poe uneasy. He wasn’t sure why (or how) but he could almost feel the tension in base and it made him uneasy.

He tightened his grip on the doll and as he watched everyone. Most of the Rebels took the time to wave at him and throw him a reassuring smile. But he didn’t feel very reassured. The last thing that his mother said to him before leaving with her squadron was, “It’ll be alright.” From Poe’s limited experience, whenever someone said it would be alright it inevitably was _not_ alright.

“Kay?” the droid turned to look at Poe, “What’s happening?”

“I have been instructed by Cassian not to worry you and to keep you out of trouble.”

Poe scowled and muttered. “I’m _not_ a baby.”

“Yes,” K-2SO intoned sarcastically, “You are practically an adult. Perhaps it should be you leading the fleet and saving the Rebellion.”

Poe blinked. “ _What?_ ”

“You did not hear that from me.”

Poe looked back at the crowd of Rebels frantically getting ready for departure. He perked up when he saw Bodhi heading in his direction - wearing his usual bright, orange flight-suit.

“Hey, Poe.” Bodhi held out his hand, waiting for the toddler to take it. “It’s time to go.”

“I don’t wanna go.” Poe whined, grabbing Bodhi’s hand anyway. This base was the only home he’d ever known and he didn’t really want anything to change.

Bodhi led Poe into a transport vessel and strapped him into a seat. “These people are gonna take care of you, okay?” he said, gesturing to the other occupants of the ship.

Poe swung his feet – lighting kicking Bodhi in the shins – and clutched his doll to his chest. “You’re coming back, right?” Poe looked up at Bodhi with wide eyes. “Promise you’ll come back.”

Bodhi knelt in front of Poe and nodded. “I promise. And when I get back I’ll take you up in my X-Wing, but only if you behave. Deal?”

“Deal!” Poe agreed. And he actually believed that Bodhi would be back.


End file.
